The Travels of Edward
by pokmon455
Summary: The story Dewey, Shawn, and Edward from my first story, Lucario and the Pursuit of Happiness. As Edward's past is revealed, you'll find out that he's not from Luke's world, but why and how did he get there? M for suggestive themes. Incomplete
1. The Books

Let me explain a little bit of this story. There are two worlds of pokemon. The first one is the human world of pokemon. But the second world only have pokemon. Without humans, they evolved like humans. So basically, the pokemon are the humans of their word.

The more you know, ding.

This has been a PSA, and now, back to your regularly scheduled program.

Hi guys, this is my second series I'm writing. In my first story, Lucario and the Pursuit of Happiness, two characters I didn't really plan to have was Shawn and Edward. Then I started to to think about what their past would be like, and I got this. Then I thought of Dewey. Ideas started to fly and I even decided to continue my fist story. Thanks to the 866 people who decided to see what I could do. Please send me reviews and read my other story if some of this to make sense later. Also rated M for swearing, death, gore, and maybe lemon. I'm not sure about the last one, but the story changes as it go's. And now for The Travels of Edward. -pokmon455. (P.S., longest, chapter, ever.)

My name's Dewey. I'm a Dewot. I've been studying all my life, until one day, everything changed, and I was the brains of the group.

My name's Shawn. I'm a Pawnaird. I've been serving all my life, until one day, everything changed, and I was the muscles of the group.

My name's Edward. I'm a Drillbur. I've been working all my life, until one day, everything changed, and I was the leader of the group.

I looked at the charred mess of Luke's home. I knew what had to be done. in my bag, I held 3 journals. Mine, Dewey, and Shawn. And I went out for one last adventure.

8 years ago.

Dewey.

I was the quiet but smart guy who no one notice, but I was always reading. From storys to ancient text, I would read it. My town was peaceful and not very visit. Ever day, nothing ever happened, until I found Shawn.

I was just wandering around town looking for something to do, and then I noticed him. When he got up, I saw that he left 2 books on the ground.

"Hey!" I yelled and he ran.

I went over to his books and opened them up the first one had an amazing drawing of some sort of ritual.

The second one looked like it was as old as time itself, with strange letterings that I have never seen before. What was stranger yet was that each and every symbol was exactly the same from each other. I wanted to return the books, but I couldn't help taking them home to study it.

I spent the entire night studying the books. I looked through nearly every book in my library, but nothing match the symbols. I tried everything thing I could, but I got nowhere. I decided that I would take the books back to that Pawnaird in the morning.

Shawn.

"I'm sick and tired of serving the boss." I complained to my brother.

"Can't you just let it go?" he sighed.

"Would you just listen to me for once? He always leaves us to do the work, gets thd biggest cut, and for what! Sitting in here all day and doing nothing.

"Shawn, if you have a problem with how it works, then tell him because telling me every day isn't going to change any." he said. "You could at least side with me." I told him.

"Unlike you, I want to live." he counter. "Now please let me sleep!" he yelled.

That night, I had to do it. I sneaked out of my room and looked at the end of the hallway at the boss's door and opened it up. I saw him sleeping. I walk up to him.

He wasn't aware that I was behind him. I looked at him, remembering that while I worked through snow and rain, he relaxed here. I was completely blinded by rage, and I stabbed him in both eyes, and I saw the blood running out. Then I remembered that if the boss died, the new leader would be the one who killed him, and if someone would claim to do it without any proof, they would would be killed. If that doesn't work, the brave would fight to the death for the title. Nobody saw me, nor was I even good at fighting. I slapped myself in the face, only now realizing that there was no way I could prove myself as leader.

I look in his desks and stole two books, and I left.

Edward.

I was always mining. I never took brakes, I worked over time, but I was ok. I work mainly for the artifact division. When I wasn't mining I was appraising artifacts brought by pokemon everywhere. I was pretty happy with my job. Then one day I met two pokemon that seemed a bit, unusual. I didn't know why, but I felt like these were different. And that was before they showed me what they found.

"Hi." he said in a casual way that made him sound like he was trying. "My name's Dewey. This is Shawn." I looked down at Shawn, he seemed a little quite.

"What can I do for you?" I asked he set to books on my desked.

"We were wondering if you could tell us what these books say, or at least tell us where they came from?" As I looked at these books, they became more and more confusing.

"Where did you find these?" hoping that it would help me out. All I saw was Dewey look at Shawn confused.

"It's a family treasure." I nearly fell over at the sound of low his voice was.

"Its been passed down for so long nobody knows who had it first." I shiver went up my spine.

No wonder he didn't talk much.

After about 3 more minutes, I decided that this would take to long.

"Well," I said. "I've got good news and bad news. The bad news is that I can't make this out. The good news is that if you two decide to stay, I'll make it free if I can still try to figure these books out."

Dewey gave look to Shawn, only to be returned with a nod of approval.

"We'll stay." said Dewey.

Then I got off my post and walked to the intercom.

"Rick, I'm gonna take the rest of the day off." I said.

"Ed, get off of speaker, I sounded like you wanted the rest of the day off." he responded.

"I did." I said in an annoyed tone.

"WHAT!" he yelled.

"Oh come on Rick, I've put in so much over time that could last a month."

"No, you can take the day off, I'm just surprised that you asked for one."

"Thanks Rick." and turn it off and got outside of the building.

"Follow me." I said to Dewey and Shawn, and we left.


	2. Frustration

Sorry it looked so long it's just, well, I'll explain in the next chapter.

Dewey.

I woke up in the library and looked back at the books.

Then I remembered that I was going to return the books to that Pawniar I saw yesterday.

When I got out of my chair I turned around to see that Pawniar starting at me.

"AH!" and fell onto the floor, he got closer and held his knife hand to me.

"Why?" he asked me.

"Well..." and I told him the story. He just grabbed the books and started to head to the door.

"I know a place." I said. He stopped to turn around.

"I know a place where you can figure out what the book says."

Shawn.

I woke up in the middle of the night at the place Edward rented me and Dewey. I got up to see if he found out anything.

I saw him there sleeping on his desk with books cluttered eveey where.

I went and looked at the books. I've seen these symbols before.

I don't know why but they were familiar.

I wasn't smart but I was clever.

Something wasn't right, no historical books mentions this code, yet its way to familiar.

"Damn it!" I muttered and kicked a book shelf, and a bit too hard, and it fell on me.

Dewey.

I heard a loud bump and fell out of bed.

"I need some help over here." I heard Edward yelled.

I got up and walked in to see him trying to lift up.

"What happened in here?" I asked.

"Could you just get this off me!" Shawn yelled.

I helped Edward get the bookcase and Shawn crawled out from underneath.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Kicked the bookshelf, by the way heres the book." He said handing Edward a random book.

"This isn't i-" and he gasped looking at the book.

"Of course!" he said and ran to his desk.


End file.
